Eternity
by NightWalker69
Summary: Wendy witnessed as her family was murder before her eyes, and the last thing she saw as a mortal was her mother. A Hundred years later and she now lives killing demons and some vampires,and she hunts for the man known as her creator to kill him for turning her and murdering her family, but when her friends life is in danger she must do something for him well she do it or not?


**Forget everything that has happened in fairy tail and see this as the story of Wendy so everything you know about her forget that too but...**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARATERS…I do however own this story so don't copy it and this applies to all the chapters that are to come.**

**So this is the first chapter and depending on how I feel about I'll keep going so enjoy. **

"Run to your room Wendy and whatever you hear do not come out." My mother whispered harshly.

"Mommy I'm scared." I whimpered

"I know baby but everything will be okay, now go." She said giving me a kiss on my head before shoving me forward. Fearing that I might turn around walking off and forced myself to continue until I reached my room where I locked the door and hid in the closet.

"Jin do you see him?" my mom asked fear laced in her voice.

"No Mara, but where is Wendy?" he asked

"Safe." She answered short. Out of nowhere a scream was heard, causing me to squeak and back up further into the closet.

"Stop no what are you doing!" my mother screamed. I heard as a strangled cry came and my mother's cries begging the intruder to stop.

"Where is the little one?" a deep voice came.

"No don't hurt her take me instead but leave her alone!" my mother yelled a sob escaped my mouth and fearing I got caught I quickly muffled my sobs.

"Where is she?!" he yelled

"I won't tell you!" she screamed, suddenly afraid for my mother's life I ran out of the closet and rushed downstairs. I reached the bottom and the scene was gruesome, my father was lying on his back dead while my mom was kneeled next to him. Standing before them was a tall pale looking man his red eyes penetrating my mother's head, his hands were covered in blood; my father's blood.

"I'm right here!" I yelled causing the man to whip around.

"Wendy run!" she yelled as the pale man started towards me, but I was frozen in place. My mother got up and leapt towards him taking him by surprise by wrapping herself around him. He grabbed my mother by her hair and tossed her off him like a ragged doll, she flew across the room knocking into a glass self.

"Mama!" I yelled headed for her.

"No baby run!" she screamed at me, I hesitated for a second before I quickly turned to leave. Headed for the door I almost made it, almost, a hand grabbed my shoulder and lunched me backwards onto a chair causing it to break.

"You've caused me too much problems just now huh?" he asked approaching me. I quickly backed up even if every movement sent an unbearable pain up my back. He grabbed me and lifted me up by my hair sending pain through my scalp, I let out a cry of pain and tears were pouring down my face.

"Let go of me." I yelled trying to break free of his grasp.

"You're a fighter huh well to bad you're my next meal." He said sinking his teeth into my neck, I screamed as a burning pain spread from my neck throughout my body.

"No!" my mother yelled, but I was in too much pain to know what was happening next. I heard a cry followed by grunt, the grip the man had on me loosened and I fell to the ground. Another scream was heard but it soon died out, I laid there half conscious while I heard a string of profanities leave from the man's mouth. A door opened and was slammed shut; I looked over to my right to see my mom lying on her stomach eyes open in fear and lifeless. A tear escaped my eye as I shut them tight and lost myself to the darkness; death.

**Several days later…..**

I opened my eyes when a sudden noise reached my ears, getting up I groaned at the massive headache. I sat still not knowing what was I doing until I looked up to my right and there lying on the ground was my mother, and like a waterfall everything that happened came crashing down. Gasping I got on my knees and slowly crawled to her body, tears were beginning to surface as I got near; reaching her I shook he gently hoping to get a reaction.

"Mama, wake up mama he is gone we are okay now." I whispered quietly but she remained still. I began to cry loudly as I shook her more forceful. "Mama he's gone, wake up!" I yelled beginning to hit her with my fist but like before no response. I let out a scream of pain when it finally dawned on me that my mother was not waking up, not now, or later, or ever. The more I screamed and cried it began to sound like a growl and fury began to consume my body as I stood up and throwing my head back I let out a powerful growl. Suddenly the door banged open and an average size pale man came in looking at me while shaking his head muttering something under his breath.

"Come with me child, the police is going to come any minute now." He said.

"But my family…" I started

"There is nothing we can do about them." He stated sadly.

"How can I trust you?" I asked

"Because I am like you; a vampire." He said my eyes went wide.

"Vampire?" I asked

"Yes but I'll explain on the way lets go." He said. I walked towards him, turning to give my parents a last look I walked out with him. Closing the door we walked out, we lived in a very lonely area barely anybody lived there, it wasn't a surprise when no sound was heard. I walked after him as we made our way out quickly; I avoided any sunlight as he did while walking. By the time we were at a good distance the police sirens were heard along with the sirens of an ambulance.

"Come on." He said walking off.

"Goodbye mama and papa I will avenge you." I said walking off after him.

**100 years later….**

"It's headed to your right Wendy!" Sota yelled.

I swiftly moved to the left just as a red eyed demon passed by me snapping its teeth, but it skidded off hitting a tree. It shook its huge head and look back up at me with a glare while growling at me, I growled right back. It pawed the ground and began charging at me I pulled out my sword and ran forward heading head first towards the beast, with each passing second it was closer and closer. It almost buried its horns into my stomach but I quickly moved out of the way and made a quick turn as I ran back to it letting out a battle cry as I jumped up and brought my sword down with all my strength and struck the thing on its head. It let out a shriek and fell down, and I landed right next to it as Soto emerges from the trees.

"I've worked with you for 10 years and yet you still impress me." He said while taking out a bag and hauling the now dead beast inside.

"I've been alive for hundred years; I didn't just waste my time lying around." I said cleaning my blade and putting it away, as Charlie suddenly appeared by my side.

"You don't look a day over 13." He said **(A/N: I don't know her age so just play along okay)**

"Whatever let's get out of here and get paid." I said walking off, him following close behind. As we made our way through the forest a sudden rustling caught my attention, frowning I signaled him to stop.

"What is it?" he asked

"Quiet" I answered trying to focus on the noise, my eyesight penetrating through the darkness as I looked around.

"Ahh!" Soto cried out. I quickly turned around but I couldn't get him. I raced after the creature that was dragging a screaming Soto; I launched forward and took a hold of his leg. While we were being dragged I pulled out my knife and implanted it firmly into the ground causing us to yank back so suddenly. I quickly got up and tackled the thing to the ground but as soon as I wrapped my arms around it, it disappeared making me land face first.

Getting up I turned around to help Soto but found him in the clutches of another man, who held him with a knife in his throat. I growled lowly ready to pounce him until he spoke.

"It's been a while hasn't it Wendy?" Dominique said

"Dominique." I growled lowly as I stared at the man who murdered my family and I've been haunting for years now, many times I've been close to killing him but he always escape.

"Wendy darling is that any way to greet your sire?" he asked

"Let him go." I said slowly

"And not give you an even more reason to hate me? I think not." He said pressing the dagger more in to his throat.

"What do you want?" I asked

"It is actually quite simple." He said

"Well spit it out." I said keeping an eye on the sword.

"There is a guild known as fairy tail and in it they hide a thing known as Mavis, bring me it or next time we meet I'll kill him." He said

"Mavis you say well then you will have it, now let him go." I said, I watched as he dropped him letting him fall to the ground heaving deeply while coughing. Dominique slowly backed up into the woods as I ran over to Soto; he sat there for a good minute trying to catch his breath.

"Are you okay?" I asked looking at him Charlie hovering us.

"Other than the fact that I almost got killed, I'm fine." He answered

"Soto you're not going to like this but I'm going to do this one on my own." I said waiting for the reaction which didn't take long.

"No absolutely not I'm letting you do this on your own." He said furiously

"I'm doing this for you you're hurt and it will take a while for you to heal and you're in danger so stay here and hide while I go get this Mavis thing." I said

"Please." He begged, I shook my head and lifted him up using my strength and using my speed to drop him off at the hospital, Charlie flying close behind. Once I set him down I turned to leave but he held on to my arm.

"Soto-" I began but he stopped me.

"Wendy be careful." He said hugging me I nodded and walked off Charlie flying above. Once I made sure nobody was looking I took off in my vampire speed to my destination; fairy tail.


End file.
